wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson and Gelman Send King Bob to Saskatchewan and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson and Gelman had a naughty plan. Lawson: We're going to send King Bob to Saskatchewan! Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! Lawson: But first, let's send in the catapult. Gelman: Great idea! Le'ts go! So Lawson and Gelman went off to fetch the catapult, and then they found it at the garage. Then they carried it on the way back to the playground, and then they placed the catapult at the football grounds. Lawson: Now let's get the golden turkey. Gelman: Right! Golden turkey coming up! Then Lawson and Gelman went off to the cafeteria, and then they fetched a golden turkey, and they took it to the catapult. Lawson: Now for the rope! Gelman: Yes! Rope coming up! Lawson and Gelman went off to fetch the rope and then they sneakedi into the garage and they fetched the rope. Then they left the garage and went back to the catapult. Lawson: Now to tie the rope on the turkey. Lawson and Gelman tied the rope on the golden turkey. Lawson: Okay! We lure King Bob onto the catapult with the tasty golden turkey, and whammo! Bye bye King Bob! Enjoy your trip to Saskatchewan! Hahahahahahahahaha! Now let's get to the end of the rope. Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! Lawson and Gelman walked to the end of the rope. Lawson: Now I'll distract King Bob! Then Lawson called to King Bob. Lawson: Oh, King Bob! I've got a nice tasty golden turkey for now! Then King Bob came. King Bob: Hey, what is it? A golden turkey! Maybe I can have it for my banquet. Lawson: Okay, Gelman! Let's lure King Bob with the tasty golden turkey now. So Lawson and Gelman began to lure King Bob onto the catapult with the golden turkey. King Bob: Hey, come back here, turkey! I want to eat you for my banquet! Then Lawson and Gelman stopped pulling the rope to leave the turkey on the catapult. Then King Bob got on it. The catapult launched King Bob up to the sky, sending the King Bob on the way to Saskatchewan. King Bob: (Goofy's scream) AAAH HOO HOO HOOEY! Lawson: Bye bye King Bob! Enjoy your trip to Saskatchewan! Hahahahahahaha! Gelman: Now let's celebrate! King Bob was flying on the way to Saskatchewan, screaming. King Bob: (Kenai's scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Then King Bob landed on the ground, and he found himself in Saskatchewan. King Bob: What?! Where am I? Oh no! I'm in Saskatchewan! Wait a minute, it was those troublemakers Lawson and Gelman who sent me here! Oh my god! Help me! King Bob started stamping on the ground, yelling. King Bob: Get me out of this place, you stupid hooligans! Jordan, Jerome, do something! Lawson: Now I'm going to take over King Bob's jungle gym and become king! Gelman: And I will be your bodyguard! Mundy and Skeens will be your loyal subjects and advisors! Just then, Jordan and Jerome came, much to Lawson and Gelman's horror. They were furious. Jordan: Lawson and Gelman, how dare you send our leader King Bob to Saskatchewan! Jerome: Yeah, we just heard that you guys are going to do that! Jordan: That's it, come with us to the dodgeball wall right now! Jerome: Then we can send Miss Finster to you who will take you to Principal Prickly's office for what you did! Jordan and Jerome took Lawson and Gelman to the dodgeball wall. Then they placed Cthem on the dodgeball wall. Jordan: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Jerome: This is what you get for sending King Bob to Saskatchewan! Then Jordan and Jerome left Lawson and Gelman at the dodgeball wall. Lawson: Oh great! Now we have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Jordan and Jerome bring Miss Finster to see us. Then Jordan and Jerome walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Jordan: Lawson and Gelman sent King Bob to Saskatchewan! Jerome: Yeah, that's very naughty! Can you take them to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson and Gelman a good talking to! Take me to see them right away! Jordan: We left them at the dodgeball wall! Jerome: Follow us! Then Jordan and Jerome took Miss Finster to see Lawson and Gelman. Jordan: Here they are, give that Lawson and Gelman a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, boys! I'll deal with them! Jerome: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Jordan and Jerome left. Miss Finster was very annoyed with Lawson and Gelman. Miss Finster: Lawson and Gelman, how dare you send King Bob to Saskatchewan!?! You know that's a very bad thing to do! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson and Gelman to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lawson and Gelman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jordan and Jerome! Why? Because Lawson and Gelman sent King Bob to Saskatchewan! Punish them immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson and Gelman a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson and Gelman, I'm very disappointed in you for sending King Bob to Saskatchewan. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever send any other students to Saskatchewan! You see sending any other students to Saskatchewan undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you're suspended for 20 days! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you send King Bob to Saskatchewan along with Gelman?! You know sending any other students in your school to Saskatchewan is a very bad thing to do! Now King Bob's lost in Saskatchewan and his friends Jordan and Jerome are sending King Bob's parents on their search party to go to Saskatchewan to collect their son! It will take two days for that, thanks to you and Gelman! Lawson's mum: That's it, young man! You are grounded for 20 days! Lawson's dad: This means no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! And also, you will eat food and vegetables for the rest of 20 days! Lawson's mum: Go to your room now! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you send King Bob to Saskatchewan along with Erwin?! You know sending any other students in your school to Saskatchewan is a very bad thing to do! Now King Bob's lost in Saskatchewan and his friends Jordan and Jerome are sending King Bob's parents on their search party to go to Saskatchewan to collect their son! It will take two days for that, thanks to you and Erwin! Gelman's mum: That's it, young man! You are grounded for 20 days! Gelman's dad: This means no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! And also, you will eat food and vegetables for the rest of 20 days! Gelman's mum: Go to your room now! Gelman went up to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and King Bob Joey as Gelman and Jordan Steven as Jerome Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Trivia Goofy's scream was used as an audio as King Bob screams when he gets launched up to the sky by a catapult. Kenai's scream from Brother Bear was used as an audio when King Bob screams as he flies towards Saskatchewan. This is the reference of the Recess episode The Madness of King Bob This episode is inspired by the Recess episode The Madness of King Bob Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff